Notes on His Pillow - Traducción
by AgoosC7
Summary: Bella es madre de dos niños, esta divorciada, maneja el "Bed and Breakfast" en Forks, WA. Edward es doctor, se acaba de mudar al pueblo y se esta hospedando en el "B&B". La química se siente rápido, pero Bella esta preocupada por proteger a sus hijos de que salgan lastimados. ¿Podrá Edward convencer a Bella de que se merece una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz? AU, BPOV.


_**Notes on His Pillow - Traducción**_

Summary: Bella es madre de dos divorciada, maneja el "Bed and Breakfast" en Forks, WA. Edward es doctor, se acaba de mudar al pueblo y se esta hospedando en el "B&B". La química se siente rápido pero Bella esta preocupada por proteger a sus hijo de que salgan lastimados. ¿Podrá Edward convencer a Bella de que se merece una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz? AU, BPOV.

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la trama de BoysNBooksRBetter yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

 **Link de la autora:** www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net / u / 1634952 / BoysNBooksRBetter

 **Link de la historia** **original:** www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net / s / 10725265

 **Notes On His Pillow – Notas en su Almohada**

 **Capitulo Uno: Como** **empezó** **todo.**

-Lo siento señora Coleman, no me di cuenta que había pedido almohadas hipoalergénicas. Si, creo que yo fui quien hizo su reservación, pero no recordé...

Mantuve el teléfono lejos de mi oído mientras la iracunda huésped en la habitación verde del piso de arriba presionaba su nariz en el receptor para ilustrar su punto.

-Tiene razón. Discúlpeme. Puedo darle un diez por ciento de crédito en su estadía por el inconveniente. De acuerdo. Si. La cena estará servida a las seis en punto. ¿Hay algo mas que pueda hacer por usted? ¿Tal vez algo de te? Por supuesto, Señora Coleman, un vaso de jugo de arándano en camino.

Colgué el auricular del viejo teléfono de discado que se encontraba encima del recibidor de Weber Break and Breakfast, dejando salir un largo suspiro de frustración. Amo mi trabajo, la mayoria del tiempo. No estaba ni cerca de lo que alguna vez había imaginado para mi vida, pero era un sueldo fijo que mantenía un techo sobre la cabeza de mi familia. Brindarles a mis hijos lo que necesitaran era mi prioridad numero uno y trabajar para el padre de Angela me permitía hacer eso. Es solo que nunca había esperado pasar mi vida en la ciudad en la que nací.

La mayoría de los invitados que se alojaban aquí eran turistas que querían tomar ventaja de nuestros amplios terrenos de caza, puestos de pesca y el tranquilo estilo de vida de un pequeño pueblo. Las personas también venian al pueblo a visitar a su familiares, lo que la mayoría de las veces significaba que regresaban al lugar de donde salieron. La Señora Coleman es una de esas personas. Solía acortar camino por su jardín en las mañana de camino a la escuela cuando estaba llegando tarde; nunca me volteaba cuando ella salia a su porche a regañarme por pisotear sus flores. Ella y su esposo se mudaron a unas comunidad de residencias para mayores de cincuenta y cinco en Tacoma hace un par de años. Vivieron allí solo seis meses antes de que el Señor Coleman muriera de repente por un ataque al corazón. Ahora, la Señora Coleman se acababa de mudar lejos y volvía cada vez que podía, siempre quedándose aquí en el Bed & Breakfast.

El B&B era una encantadora casa antigua construida en los años veinte, que una vez había pertenecido a la abuela de Angela. Ella había fallecido cuando Angela y yo estábamos en la secundaria, dejandole la antigua y pintoresca casa a su padre. La casa era un tesoro local, situada en la carretera principal justo antes de llegar a las tiendas y otras empresas comerciales que conforman la ciudad. La historia arquitectónica y el gran porche al rededor de la casa, no podía ser pasado por alto por los turistas y residentes que pasaban manejando. El Señor Weber era el ministro de la Iglesia de la pequeña ciudad de Fork, Washington; y se le metió en la cabeza restaurar su casa de la infancia y hacerla algo de lo que el pueblo pudiera estar orgulloso. Así fue como nació el Weber B&B, y yo orgullosamente la había estado manejado por dos años. Era la única empleada. Angela me ayudaba antes y ahora; y sus padres me daban una mano en el mantenimiento y las finanzas, pero prácticamente yo dirigía el espectáculo.

Eche un vistazo al reloj cu-cu en el vestíbulo y note que si la cena tenia que estar lista a las seis en punto entonces tenia que darme prisa. Me tome un momento para añadir las almohadas hipo-alergenicas a la lista de artículos para el hogar que el Señor Weber necesitaba comprar y empece a hurgar en el refrigerador por los ingredientes. Los niños estarían aquí pronto y seguro que retrasarían mis habilidades para preparar la cena. Mi esposo, Mike, debería dejarlos en cualquier momento. No, perdón, mi ex esposo. De verdad necesito empezar a pensar en el como mi ex esposo. Ya es casi oficial, solo faltaban algunas firmas. Cruce los dedos para Mike ya haya alimentado a los chicos, porque la Señora Coleman me pidió que haga una tarta de espinaca y solo podía imaginar la cara de mi hija cuando pusiera ese plato bajo su nariz. Afortunadamente, la Señora Coleman era nuestro único huésped por el momento. Estábamos esperando que un hombre llegara mas tarde esta noche; pero eso seria después de que sirviera la comida.

-¡Mierda! ¡El jugo de arándano! -me regañe a mi misma recordando mi promesa a la ya molesta anciana de arriba. Rápidamente llene un vaso alto y se lo lleve. La Señora Coleman respondió la puerta y tomo el vaso solo con un movimiento de cabeza y cerro la puerta en mi cara. Que amable. Seguramente recordaba como solía pisotear sus flores.

-Mantente tranquila. Es la tía de Jessica -me recordé mientras giraba y me dirigía abajo a la cocina.

Casi tenia mezclados los huevos, el queso, la espinaca y otros ingredientes cuando escuche la puerta delantera se abrió ruidosamente y dos pequeñas bolas de energía la atravesaron.

-¡Mami! -gritaron al unisono. Me di vuelta justo a tiempo para atraparlos en un gran abrazo de oso. Solo fue esta mañana la ultima vez que los vi, pero para Tyler y Gabby eso era mucho tiempo. Mi separación con Mike había sido mas dura para nuestros hijos; la culpa que sentía por eso era algo con lo que luchaba todos los días.

-¿Tuvieron un buen día? -pregunte, agachándome para estar a la altura de sus ojos. Los dos asintieron y Tyler me extendió un dibujo que hizo en la guardería. -Wow, es hermoso -dije tomando su dibujo para admirarlo. Se veía un poco como un pato pero creo que se supone que es un dinosaurio. Coloque su obra maestra en la puerta del refrigerador y Tyler sonrió orgulloso.

-¿Cuanto te tienes que tanto te tienes que quedar hoy? -pregunto Mike asomando su cabeza en la cocina. No hemos tenido muchas discusiones brutales durante el proceso del divorcio, pero eso no hacia que los encuentros como estos sean menos incómodos para ninguno de los dos.

-Solo hasta después de la cena. Necesito limpiar la cocina y recibir al nuevo huésped. Entonces los llevare a casa -le conteste amablemente. Mi mano acariciando distraidamente el cabello de Gabby mientras ella se aferraba a mi pierna.

-De acuerdo, bien ah, ellos comieron patas de pollo y papas fritas en el apartamento y Tyler hizo su tarea. Les dije que podrían mirar televisión cuando estuvieran aquí.

Le sonreí calidamente y le agradecí. Parece que la Señora Coleman tendría la tarta de espinaca para ella sola después de todo. Mike se inclino para darle un beso de despedida a nuestros hijos y prometerles que los recogería la mañana del sábado, a las nueve. Los ojos de Gabby empezaron a humedecerse con lagrimas, como cada vez que uno de nosotros la dejaba. Rompía mi corazón y me hacia sentir culpable la mujer mas egoísta del mundo por tener que romper su familia. Mike se inclino en una rodilla y extendió dos de sus pequeños dedos para para explicarle cuantos días tenia que esperar para ver a su papi de nuevo. Me di vuelta para hacer la cena con el fin de ocultar mis emociones.

Mike Newton nunca fue un mal esposo, y definitivamente no un mal padre, pero simplemente ya no estaba enamorada de el. A veces me preguntaba si alguna vez lo estuve realmente. Eramos novios en el instituto; Mike fue incluso el único hombre al que había besado antes de casarnos. Cuando nos graduamos, su padre le ofreció contratarlo como sub-gerente en la tienda de deportes que posee, dejandole a Mike una gran decisión que tomar. El sabia que iba a ser entrenado para un día hacerse cargo del negocio familiar, y esa idea a el le convenía. Yo estaba planeando que ambos fueramos a la Universidad de Washington juntos en el otoño, así que estaba menos emocionada con la propuesta de su padre. Iba a estudiar periodismo y arte en la universidad, pero Mike no sabia que quería hacer con su vida.

Nos encontrábamos frente a la amenaza de estar separados por una distancia de tres horas de viaje en auto si yo elegía ir a la universidad y el quedarse aquí en el pueblo para trabajar. ¿Que chicos de dieciocho años serian capaces de tomar la decisión correcta cuando la amenaza de separarse parecía el peor escenario posible? Entonces, en su lugar, tomamos la decisión incorrecta; y no solo renuncie a mi beca parcial en la Universidad de Washington para quedarme en el pueblo con mi novio. También acepte su propuesta de convertirme en su esposa.

El retorcido sentido de la realidad que tenia en ese momento, hizo que dejar mi oportunidad de ir a la universidad fuera mas fácil si me convertía en la esposa de Mike Newton. Fuimos la comidilla del pueblo el verano después de la graduación. Algunas personas pensaban que nuestro amor joven, y nuestra devoción por el otro era romántico. Otros, aprovechaban cada oportunidad para expresar lo tontos que ellos pensaban que estábamos siendo. Esas personas solo me hicieron estar mas decidida con mi promesa a Mike, y nos casamos ese Agosto.

Inevitablemente, concebimos a nuestro primer bebe unos meses después de la boda y Tyler nació poco después de mi cumpleaños numero veinte. Gabby siguió un año y medio después, y por un tiempo fuimos realmente felices. O tal vez, dos bebes en dos años nos mantuvieron demasiado ocupados como para pensar si eramos o no felices.

Entonces, un día me levante, a la tierna edad de veintitrés años, con dos hijos, casada con el único hombre con el que alguna vez salí, atrapada en el pueblo en el que nací. No fue culpa de Mike que ya no lo amara. Simplemente crecimos y nos distanciamos. A veces eso pasa con el amor adolescente, pensar que no creí quefuera posible cuando mi mamá y mi papá me dijeron que estaba cometiendo un gran error. Y así es como me encontraba ahora a punto de divorciarme, con dos hijos que mantener, que no entendían porque mami y papai ya no querían vivir mas juntos.

Me mantuve de espaldas hasta que Mike se fue, así el no podía ver las lagrimas en mis ojos y entonces encamine a Tyler y a Gabby a la sala de estar para encender la televisión. Saque algunos crayones y hojas de la mochila de Dora la exploradora de Gabby y le pregunte si me hacia un dibujo para poner junto al de Tyler. Estaban discutiendo sobre que programa ver cuando volví a la cocina. Tuve paz suficiente como para poner la tarta en el horno y programar el cronometro en cuarenta minutos. Eran las cinco y cuarto y eso hacia mi hora limite las seis en punto para servir la cena.

La Señora Coleman bajo las escaleras a las seis y cinco y tomo asiento en la mesa del comedor. La tarta ya estaba allí enfriándose en el centro de la mesa, tome su vaso y lo lleve a la cocina para rellenarlo. Ella estaba mirando a mis hijos cuando regrese.

-¿Los dos son tuyos? -pregunto con su irritante voz de anciana.

-Si -le conteste orgullosa, dándole una cálida sonrisa.

-Jessica no menciono que tuvieras hijos.

-Bueno, ya no somos tan cercanas como solíamos serlo -dije.

Me mordí la lengua para no mencionar que su preciosa sobrina había tratado de robarme a Mike en la secundaria en varias ocasiones. Jessica también había quedado devastada en nuestra boda y trato de convencer a los otros invitados de que Mike solo se estaba casando conmigo porque estaba embarazada. ¡Y pensar que convencí a mi padre de no arrestarla esa noche por estar bebiendo alcohol siendo menor de edad! La gente seguía mirando mi estomago un mes después esperando que apareciera la panza del embarazo.

En retrospectiva, me pregunto menudo si Jess hubiera sido una mejor elección para mike. Su burbujeante personalidad y su boca parlan china hubieran sido una mejor compañía para el durante estos años. Mike siempre se quejaba de que prefiriera meter la nariz en un libro cuando tenia tiempo libre que hacer algo juntos. Ambos, Mike y Jess, eran extrovertidos y era divertido estar a su alrededor mientras que a mi nuca me han descrito con ninguno de esos adjetivos. Responsable e inteligente tal vez, pero no amante de la diversión o el alma de la fiesta. No, ciertamente no. Pero ya era muy tarde para preocuparme por eso ahora; mucha agua paso debajo del puente como dicen. No puedo imaginarme como las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes porque eso significaría no tener a Tyler y a Gabby. Y jamas me arrepentiré de haber tenido a mis hijos; ellos eran el mejor regalo que Mike me podría haber dado.

Mi mente estaba vagando por el carril de los recuerdos cuando la pequeña campana sonó, alertándome de que alguien había entrado a la casa. Me encamine al vestíbulo para recibir al extraño, asumiendo que debía ser el nuevo huésped que había llegado un poco temprano. Sabia que era la primera vez que era nuestro huésped, alguien que había planeado su viaje hace solo una semana. El libro de registros tenia un pequeño signo de pregunta en la fecha de salida. El Señor Weber hizo la recervación, yo jamas habría dejado un dato tan importante incierto. Reconocía su apellido así que sabia que el tenia familia en la ciudad, estaba bastante segura de que jamas había visto a este hombre antes.

Lo que vi cuando doble la esquina del pasillo no era un simple hombre, sino que posiblemente era el ser humano mas hermoso que jamas he visto. Desde mi matrimonio no me había detenido a ver si un hombre era o no atractivo, pero en este caso en particular era innegable. Sus ojos verde esmeralda resplandecían como nunca antes había visto. Había algo barba de un par de días en su cuadrada y masculina mandíbula y su cabello bronce desordenado encima de su cabeza, que hacia que mi corazón se acelerara. El estaba cargando dos maletas en cada mano junto a otro gran bolso de lona sobre su hombro. Parecía que había empacado todas sus pertenencias. Oí lo que debía ser un taxi saliendo de la entrada mientras el se aclaraba la garganta para hablar.

-Buenas noches, señorita. Soy Edward Cullen. Llame por una habitación la semana pasada.

Su voz era como un coro de ángeles. Quedaba perfectamente con sus rasgos celestiales y jamas estuve tan atraída por la voz de un hombre antes. Su sonrisa genuina y el débil rastro de colonia eran igualmente embriagadores. El me miro unos momentos antes de que recordara que se acababa de presentar y que esta era la parte en donde se supone que debo hablar en respuesta.

-Hola -dije torpemente. -Soy Bella Swan, la gerente de B&B. Bienvenido. Vamos, deja tus maletas; debe haber tenido un largo viaje.

El dejo sus maletas en el suelo, se pone de pie y asiente a la Señora Coleman quien lo miraba con fascinación. Paso sus largas manos sobre su ropa arrugada, alisándola, y luego gloriosamente, sobre la maraña de su cabello. Estaba usando una camisa color marfil con los dos botones de arriba abiertos y un pantalón de vestir marrón.

-Si, acabo de volar desde Chicago -explico.

Dirigí mis pies al escritorio recibidor y localice el nombre del Señor Cullen en el libro de registro de entrada. Le hice una señal para que firmara ofreciéndole una pluma. La tomo mirándome brevemente a los ojos y luego al libro, antes de garabatear su firma. Note que era zurdo al igual que yo y le sonreí cortesmente cuando me devolvió la pluma.

-Estará en la habitación roja. Solo tiene que subir la escalera y hacia la derecha. El baño es la siguiente puerta abajo, allí hay toallas limpias y todo tipo de productos de baño dentro. Sírvase lo que desee de la cocina también. ¿Tiene hambre? Ya hice la cena pero puedo preparar cualquier cosa que desee -divague vergonzosamente a través de mi discurso de bienvenida habitual.

-Eso es muy amable de su parte, pero no estaba seguro de a que hora llegaría por lo que comí algo en el camino -contesto, sus labios curvándose hacia arriba en una sonrisa cómplice, mientras mi estado de nerviosismo se volvía notoriamente evidente. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y se me ocurrió que las mujeres deben reaccionar así con el todo el tiempo. Así se hace Bella, muy profesional. Mire hacia abajo al libro de registros.

-No dice cuanto tiempo se va a quedar Señor Cullen. Si hay algo en especial que necesite durante su estadía o algo en lo que lo pueda ayudar déjemelo saber.

-Gracias Señorita Swan. Aprecio eso, Cuando reserve la habitación el Señor Weber me dijo que estaría bien mantener la reserva por el tiempo que necesite. Me estoy mudando al pueblo y aun no tengo un lugar para vivir.

-Es el hijo del doctor, ¿verdad? -solté. Tenia mis sospechas basadas solo en su apellido, pero no conocía tan bien a Carlisle Cullen, Solo que el y su esposa tenían tres hijos, y que el era el doctor del pueblo. Solo lo veía cuando Tyler o Gabby se enfermaban. Me preguntaba por que mi nuevo y misterioso huésped no optaba por quedarse con sus padres hasta encontrar una casa.

El sonrió, avergonzado por haber sido reconocido, y froto una mano por su cara.

-Si, ¿como lo supo?

-Solo hay una familia Cullen en la ciudad. Es un pueblo pequeño -me encogí de hombros.

-Por supuesto. Bueno, vine a unirme a las practicas de mi padre. Acabo de graduarme de la escuela de medicina, con especialización en pediatría -explico humildemente.

-Oh, no había oído eso. Supongo que debo llamarlo Doctor Cullen entonces.

-No, por favor. Llámeme Edward -sonrió y extendió su mano hacia mi para estrecharla.

-Un gusto conocerte Edward -respondí en voz baja, demasiado enamorada por su suave y cálida mano en la mía como para hablar con un tono de voz adecuado.

Sus ojos se desplazaron brevemente hacia abajo, chequeando mi apariencia. En silencio, maldije mi elección de hoy para vestirme. La simple camiseta de mangas cortas y el par de jeans eran la típica vestimenta de mamá, pero me hacían sentir terriblemente ordinaria estando junto al impresionante porte y belleza de Edward Cullen. Incluso a pesar de que ahora su ropa estaba arrugada el se veía como un modelo de pasarela. Me sonrió abiertamente, mirándome una vez mas antes de agacharse a recoger todas sus maletas con sus dos manos. Supongo que merecía el mismo escrutinio después de todo lo que lo había mirado desde que cruzo la puerta. Continué mirando como los músculos de sus antebrazos se marcaban contra la tela de su camisa por la fuerza que hacia al levantar su pesado equipaje. Sacudí mi cabeza con la esperanza de que pasara algo volviera algo de sentido a mi cerebro. Esto era un comportamiento muy inusual en mi.

-Bueno, estaré aquí hasta las siete si necesita algo, y estaré de regreso mañana a las ocho de la mañana para el desayuno -dije en un tono profesional.

-¿No te quedas aquí? -pregunto perplejo.

-No, necesito ir a casa -respondí, mirando rápidamente a la sala de estar, a mis inusualmente tranquilos hijos. Pero solo vivo a dos cuadras de distancia y hay un numero de teléfono para llamar en la mesa de noche de tu habitación si tienes alguna pregunta o un problema de mantenimiento -le asegure.

El asintió en agradecimiento y camino hacia la escalera. La cabeza de la Señora Coleman se asomo de la esquina del comedor y ambas miramos igualmente impresionadas la parte trasera de nuestro nuevo huésped mientras el se encaminaba a las escaleras.

Los niños soltaban risitas al ver a su mama y a una mujer mayor comportarse de manera extraña.

-Oh, ustedes dos silencio -los reprendí bromeando. -Empiecen a recoger sus juguetes. Iremos a casa tan pronto como termine de lavar los platos.

La Señora Coleman se levanto de la mesa del comedor donde estaba terminando su plato y trajo los platos sucios a la cocina. Esta cocina era mi habitación favorita de la casa. El Señor Weber la restauro con electrodomésticos auténticos de los años cuarenta y un gran fregadero de granja blanco. Desafortunadamente, por el bien de la autenticidad el Señor Weber no incluyo un lavaplatos, lo que significaba que pasaba mucho tiempo lavando los platos.

-Gracias -dije dulcemente mientras ella coloca el plato y el vaso en la mesada.

-Eres una muy buena cocinera -me elogio con una palmada en el hombro antes de darse la vuelta para regresar a su habitación sin esperar mi respuesta. De todas formas, estaba demasiado shokeada por su repentina amabilidad como para hablar.

Mientras llenaba el fregadero con agua jabonosa y procedía a lavar los platos de la cena, oí a Edward Cullen moviéndose arriba. Toda la casa contaba con los pisos de madera originales, y aunque contaba con alfombras las tablas aun crujían. Mientra lavaba los platos y vasos escuchaba el relajante sonido de mis hijos jugando en la sala de estar y al apuesto nuevo huésped desempacando sus maletas en el piso de arriba. Pude escuchar cuando fue al baño y fácilmente reconocí el suave sonido de una maquina de afeitar eléctrica. El sonido del agua corriendo a través de los tubos de cobre en la pared me alerto de que había encendido la ducha.

Cielos, Edward Cullen se esta desvistiendo en este momento. Mi imaginación volaba salvaje y yo no ayudaba tratando de imaginar como su cuerpo lucia desnudo. De repente mi ritmo cardíaco se acelero y mis dedos agarraron firmemente el borde del fregadero. Había pasado mas de un año desde que me separe de Mike, e incluso mas desde la ultima vez que intimamos. No había tenido sexo en absoluto desde entonces, excepto por un par de grandes errores de juicio apenas Mike se mudo. Mi mejor amigo había estado mas que dispuesto a satisfacer mi frustración sexual y todavía me arrepentía profundamente. Desde entonces, mi vida sexual había estado completamente dormida, pero el pensamiento de Edward Cullen desnudo en el piso de arriba era suficiente para despertar a mi libido de su profundo sueño. Necesitaba salir de aquí pronto.

-¡Chicos, estén listos para irnos! -les dije, mi voz tembloroso. Termine de lavar las cosas que tenia en frente lo mas rápido posible antes de agarrar mi bolso y las llaves de la mesa de la cocina para encontrarme con los niños en la puerta de entrada. -¿Tienen todo? -les pregunte mirando alrededor para asegurarme que no me olvidaba nada.

Ellos asintieron y me siguieron afuera, bajaron los escalones de la entrada hasta mi auto, un Honda Accord en mal estado, lo tengo desde la secundaria. Mi padre me lo compro cuando cumplí diecisiete porque no estaba autorizada a tomar prestado su patrullero. En ese entonces pensaba que era un viejo pedazo de basura. Siete años después, todavía lo estoy manejando alrededor de este pueblo. Suspire mientras ponía a Tyler y Gabby en sus asientos de seguridad.

Sacando el auto de la calzada no pude evitar mirar a la ventana que estaba justo encima de la cocina. La habitación roja. Las luces estaban prendidas y justo cuando estaba por mover la palanca de reversa para empezar a manejar el torso desnudo del nuevo medico del pueblo paso por la ventana. Su cabello estaba mojado por la ducha y una mullida toalla blanca de B&B se sujetaba firmemente alrededor su cintura. Mi una vez dormido libido rugía como el Monte Santa Helena, cerré mis ojos esperando que el no notara que lo estaba mirando. Cuando tuve el coraje para abrir mis ojos de nuevo vi que estaba de espaldas y se veía como que estaba buscando algo en una maleta sobre la cama. No puedo entender porque este hombre me resulta tan fascinante. He visto a un numero de hombres muy atractivos antes, pero jamas me había convertido en un tembloroso desastre como ahora, antes. Decidí que invadí su privacidad lo suficiente por una noche, presione mi pie en el acelerador y me force a dirigirme a mi hogar, que una vez compartí con mi esposo.

Tyler me da problemas a la hora de dormir como siempre y Gabby solo quiere usar su pijama de princesa que lamentablemente esta en la lavadora en este momento. Noches como esta me hacían extrañar a Mike. El era de verdadera ayuda con los niños y siempre sabia como hacer que los niños se fueran a dormir. Fue después de las nueve que ambos se durmieron en sus habitaciones. Baje en puntas de pie las escaleras a la sala de estar, y recogí algunos juguetes por aquí y por allá antes de desplomarme en el sofá. Había sido un día muy largo.

Estábamos a mitad de Junio, en solo unos meses Tyler empezaría el jardín de infantes. No puedo creer que grande estaba mi bebé. Gabby tenia otros dos años de guardería y luego las cosas serian mas fáciles para nosotros. Una vez que ambos estuvieran en la escuela no tendría que pagar la guardería que pagaba con los pagos de manutención de Mike. Entonces, tal vez pueda pensar en comprar otra casa. A los niños les gustaba estar aquí, pero a cualquier lado que volteaba me recordaba a mi matrimonio y como deje que mi familia se destruyera. Y no solo estoy hablando de Mike y de los chicos. Hasta ahora, mi padre había sido capaz de frenar su lengua y abstenerse de su discurso de "te lo dije", pero aun podía verlo en sus ojos.

Mi madre, me había dejado saber una y otra vez cuan decepcionada estaba de que repitiera sus errores, Me case muy joven. Tuve hijos muy joven. Me quede atasque en Forks, Washington; atada a un hombre que no amaba realmente, justo como ella. Solo que ella cometió un error adicional, un acto genuinamene egoísta que me rehusaba a repetir. Cuando ella reunió el coraje para dejar a mi padre ella no lo hizo tan concienzudamente, voló atravesando el país, hacia Jacksonville, Florida. Haciéndolo ella me abandono a mi también, cuando solo tenia seis años. Tal vez no ame a Mike lo suficiente como para seguir casada con el pero amo a mi familia demasiado como para separarlos. Amaría mudarme, pero pero nunca podría y jamas alejaría a los hijos de Mike lejos de el.

Me encontré pensando en esto mucho últimamente a medida que el divorcio estaba por finalizarse. ¿Que estoy ganando? Me pregunte. No voy a llevarme a los niños a un lugar donde tenga mas oportunidades, casada con Mike o no. Jamas me iré de Fork. Algunas veces me preguntaba si había cometido un error dejándolo. Si voy a ser infeliz de todas formas, ¿no seria mejor mantener a la familia intacta por el bienestar de los niños? Estoy disfrutando la libertad de vivir por mi cuenta, no depender de nadie mas que de mi misma por primera vez en mi vida. Y ya no amo mas a Mike, pero no creo que vaya a encontrar nunca un amor de cuento de hadas en este pequeño, aburrido y predecible pueblo. Estar con Mike era seguro, un arreglo cómodo en el que renunciaba a lo desconocido; el sueño de algo mejor. Me preocupaba que jamas lo encontraría y que los años se irían mientras los chicos crecían, dejándome sola. Tal vez me mudara a Seattle cuando ambos estuvieran en la universidad.

Estoy pensando acerca de servirme un pequeño vaso de vino cuando sonó el teléfono. Solo recibo llamadas tan tarde de Mike o de un huésped de B&B. Llegue a levantar el auricular antes de que el sonido despierte a los niños.

-Hola, habla Bella.

-Oh, Bella, hola -contesto una voz hermosa y celestial. La reconocí de inmediato.

-Doctor Cullen -dije. Inmediatamente mi ritmo cardíaco se acelero.

-Es Edward, por favor. Perdóname por llamar tan tarde. Esperaba encontrar al Señor Weber o a alguien de mantenimiento -se disculpo.

-No, no te preocupes; es parte de mi trabajo. ¿Hay algún problema allí?

-No, nada grave. El grifo del lavado del baño se quedo en mi mano. Encontré una llave y fue capaz de detener el agua... la mayoría. Pero aun hay un gran goteo y quería que el Señor Weber supiera que no lo pude detener completamente.

-Lo siento por eso, Edward. Debí haberte advertido que no giraras totalmente el grifo o eso pasaría. Tendré que llamar a un plomero en la mañana. El señor Weber no es muy accesible.

Estaba mortificada, olvide decirle acerca del grifo. Su abrumadora sensualidad seguro altero mi función cerebral esta noche. El trato de ofrecerse a tenerlo arreglado a primera hora mañana, pero me negué rotundamente. Oí el tintineo de metal en el fondo y podía imaginarme a Edward con una llave en la mano, las mangas de su camisa marfil enrolladas hasta los codos. Una desagradable llama de deseo se encendió en mi solo de pensar en eso.

-No, por favor. Fue mi error por no advertirte que estaba roto en primer lugar. No quiero que te metas en ningún problema -insistí.

-Lo detuve hasta un goteo constante. Me temo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer esta noche -dijo lamentándose.

-Gracias por eso. Tendré a alguien trabajando en eso a primera hora mañana. Siéntete libre de usar el otro baño hasta que este reparado.

-De acuerdo -murmuro, sonando derrotado. Podía decir por el tono de su voz que estaba frustrado por que el agua siguiera goteando y casi me hizo sonreír.

-Tenga una buena noche, Edward. Te veré en el desayuno -dije suavemente entristecida por tener que colgar.

-Buenas noches, Señorita Swan -contesto, y se desconecto la linea.

Suspiro y me encojo de nuevo en los cojines del sofá. Iban a ser unos días emocionantes, o el tiempo que Edward planeara quedarse en B&B Weber. El menciono que aun no tenia un lugar para vivir. ¿Eso quería decir que lo iba a ver todos los días por semanas? ¿O más? Todavía no entendía por que no se estaba quedando con Carlisle y Esme Cullen. La casa de los padres de Edward era grande y hermosa, no podía imaginar a nadie que no quisiera quedarse allí.

El nuevo doctor era ciertamente un misterio para mi. Estaba emocionada y nerviosa en partes iguales, por tenerlo bajo mi techo en el futuro próximo. Sus penetrantes ojos verdes me deslumbraban y me dejaban sin aliento. Eso no era algo que una madre de dos niños, quien técnicamente aun tenia esposo, tendría que sentir por alguien que actualmente reside en donde ella trabaja.

-Oh, Bella, estas metida en un gran problema -me advertí a mi misma mientra subía lentamente las escaleras hacia mi solitaria y vacía habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

Buenas les traigo otra nueva historia amo esta historia y estoy muy emocionada por subirla fin, espero que a ustedes también les guste, déjenme saber que piensan de la historia con un Review

Voy a tratar de actualizar una vez por semana.

Si quieren pasen por mi perfil y vean las otras historias que estoy traduciendo.

Creo que no me olvido de nada así que nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Saludos.

Agoos.


End file.
